


defusing the bomb

by melodiousoblivion



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Separations, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: (all the ways the team tried to keep sullivan and andy apart during their separation.)
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Travis Montgomery, Andy Herrera & Victoria Hughes, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jack Gibson & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop & Andy Herrera, Robert Sullivan & Ben Warren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	defusing the bomb

**Author's Note:**

> all i ask for is one (1) episode where nothing bad happens to them. alas, that seems to not be the case. enjoy this fic which i wrote before the episode aired where they ended their 90 day separation, so it’s written as if they went through with the whole thing.

**day 30**

“...And I’m going to need another shower if I have to stand here any longer,” Andy breathed out, trying not to let her eyes slip while her husband stood in front of her in just a towel. Two tiny pieces of fabric was all that separated them.

He backed her against the wall, one hand on the crook of her neck, the other interlaced with her own.

Robert dipped his head down and she almost let her resolve crumble, almost said screw it to the rules, when they heard a locker loudly open.

Maya peeks her head around the wall and raises an eyebrow disapprovingly.

“Let’s go roomie. Carina’s cooking dinner.” Robert stepped back, turning around to get in the shower.

**day 40**

Robert was in charge of dinner tonight and Andy was on the chore wheel to set the table, with Travis helping out. He’d volunteered to be in the room with them, not wanting to upset the chore wheel, but nobody trusting the two of them to be in the same room.

He could cut the tension with a knife. They kept sneaking glances at each other, and Travis couldn’t stand it any longer. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was make an awkward situation so much worse.

“My dad is gay, closeted, and on a dating app.” He blurted out, causing Robert to choke on the water in his mouth. The awkward sexual tension was replaced by just plain awkward. Mission accomplished.

**day 55**

The house is burning. Hot, high, and blocking exits. Everyone else had cleared out, and Sullivan had forced Vic to go ahead without him. He was stuck inside with a kid who had been hiding under the bed.

Maya had called for a life net to be set up outside the window. Sullivan was giving up his air bottles to keep the kid oxygenated.

“Sullivan, do you copy?” Maya said into the comms, waiting anxiously for a response before repeating herself.

Andy paced near the truck, trying to keep her heart rate under control.

“Herrera.” Miller came up next to her, stopping her in her tracks, “Breathe.” He took her hand, anchoring her.

When Sullivan finally burst out the window, a crash of glass and a pillar of fire following him, Miller stayed by her side. He wouldn’t let her run to him, just held her hand and kept her calm.

**day 62**

It was Pruitts birthday. And a 3 alarm fire. They’d all brushed death a bit too closely today, and had barely had a minute to breathe. Everyone could see the freak out bubbling beneath Andy’s skin, waiting to emerge.

She stood at her lockers, breath coming quicker as she undid her turnout gear. She shrugged off Maya’s hand on her shoulder, keeping her face hidden.

Sullivan whispered, soft as can be, body migrating towards his wife.

“Hey so I had sex with Inara and we’ve continued having sex and not talking about it. What do you think it means?” Jack directed his question towards Andy, trying to snap her out of her sadness.

“Who’s making the decision to stop talking about it?” Andy said, brushing her eyes brusquely, turning towards Jack.

Travis clapped Sullivan’s shoulder, directing him to the door.

Jack stayed behind with Andy, letting her work out her own issues by helping him with his.

**day 78**

If it weren’t for the one person rule, Sullivan would’ve been in the gym with Andy working out. But he couldn’t so instead he was standing nearby, trying to not look like he was watching her do squats.

Warren came up behind him and smacked his head.

“Eyes forward, probie. Don’t ogle your superior officer.”

**day 84**

They have less than a week to go. 144 hours. Right at this moment Andy is ready to say screw the rules and just let Robert have his way with her.

He has her pressed up against the lockers, with his arms caging her in. She’s running her hands up and down the side of his body, trying to hold in breathy gasps. He has his lips pressed against the side of her neck, whispering exactly what he plans to do to her in just a few days.

They’re so trapped in their own world that they don’t hear Vic enter the room. She doesn’t hear them, with her AirPods blasting music. When she rounds the corner and sees them together it almost knocks her on her butt.

“JESUS!” Vic yells, slapping a hand over her eyes.

“Oh crap, Vic.” Andy ducked under Roberts arms, trying to compose herself.

“You have like a week left. Pull yourselves together.” Vic grabbed Andy and pushed her out of the room.

**day 89**

10 minutes before the shift was over on day 89, Maya called everyone into the beanery. Shift ended at midnight, and both Robert and Andy were anxious to get home. They’d requested the next two days off and planned on not leaving their bed until absolutely necessary. The team gathered around the table, and Vic cleared her throat.

“It is almost the end of the uncomfortable sexual tension. There are only minutes until these two,” she gestured between Andy and Sullivan, “Can finally be together and stop annoying the rest of us.”

“In honor of that,” Maya took over, “All of us got you a gift.”

“This gift is not to be interpreted as us endorsing you two doing any nasty stuff in the station. If we see that we’ve decided to dump water on the both of you.” Dean interjected, smiling.

“But, we do care for you both. And we wish you the best.” Travis finished off, handing them a card.

“Two nights at a mountain cabin about 30 minutes away. Tonight and tomorrow night.” Ben said.

Andy felt a swell of emotion rise in her. Having her team, her family, give this quasi stamp of approval on her marriage meant the world to her.

“Now go, we’ll see you later.” Jack clapped them both on the back and they left, laughing at the kissy noises Vic and Travis were making.


End file.
